


fantasy at the office

by prankingteapot



Series: no nut november (in summer) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Teasing, interruptions during naughty fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Shuichi is studying a new case at work when his mind begins to wander.(now with a previously unplanned ch 2!)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: no nut november (in summer) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774036
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, part 3 of the no nut november series! i hope you like it!

* * *

_ ‘The Victim was female, age unknown, and the cause of death appears to be...’ _

Shuichi sighed as he put the file down on his desk. He had seen it all before. That wasn’t to say he was bored of his work, it was just the second or third time he had gone through this file. He knew the drill, but today his mind just wasn’t completely into it; he was thinking about other things. His thoughts had been drifting away from his detective work all morning, working on something other than the new case file that had been placed on his desk. 

He put his hands over his eyes as what had happened this morning played out in his mind again. 

That morning just as he had been preparing to leave, he’d exited the bathroom to find Kaede standing in front of the stand up mirror in the corner of their bedroom, admiring herself in front of it, freshly showered. She had managed to sneak into the shower before him, and her hair was still damp, her hair just beginning to curl slightly at the ends. Her big, fluffy towel was in a heap around her feet, and her full, pregnant body was on display. She was rubbing lotion over her skin, being slow and deliberate about it, as if she’d been waiting for him to walk by her doing her morning routine. She had looked up and caught Shuichi’s eyes in the mirror as he came over to her, intending on being on his way out the door for work. As he’d passed her, the sweet smell of the lotion hit his nose, mixed with the fruity scent of Kaede’s shampoo, causing him to pause his route to see what she was up to. Shuichi looked up and watched through the mirror as Kaede’s hands moved up to rub a little of the lotion on her full breasts. 

He’d watched as her hands cupped them, feeling their slightly heavier weight for a moment before beginning to rub the lotion over them. She had held eye contact with him in the glass as she did it, before shooting him a small smirk. 

“They’re a lot bigger now, huh?” she had asked, and he’d nodded immediately. He had enjoyed seeing her breast swell quickly to keep up with her belly, and all the other changes her body had experienced with her pregnancy. Especially now in the later months of it. 

It really was a shame that she looked the most stunning to him the month that he couldn’t take care of his urges. And boy, did Kaede make him have urges. He’d never even considered pregnancy as a kink before he’d seen Kaede pregnant. She was using it to her advantage, showing off her body to him whenever she had the chance (mostly after the shower or whenever she got new, cute maternity clothes), and her teasing had gotten worse over the last month. 

This morning, for example, had been the worst yet. After she’d finished applying lotion to herself, she had looked back at herself in the mirror, Shuichi still looking at her over her shoulder, and said something to him that he was still replaying in his mind. 

“Wouldn’t you like to see what we look like doing it in front of the mirror? Can you afford to be a little late today so we can find out?” 

He had watched as her pink eyes had drifted down his body to his pants, where they stopped on the zipper of his trousers. 

“Or, would you be willing to lose the challenge over that offer?” 

She had pressed her body against his, and the combined scent of her lotion and shampoo had almost overwhelmed him enough to drop everything and take her offer, but he shook his head, instantly regretting it. 

“I-I’m sorry, Kaede, but...”

Kaede had shook her head, pulled herself away from him. “I understand. You’re almost through the month, anyway.”

One of her hands had gone behind her to Shuichi’s crotch anyway, where she’d given him a subtle, quick rub with her hand over his pants. “We can try that next month. Guess I’ll just take care of myself again today.” 

Still feeling regretful (and now slightly guilty) for turning down her offer, he had kissed her and left then, but not without thinking about her tending to herself for the next hour as he made it to the office and had greeted his fellow coworkers. 

Now in his office, new thoughts had started to take over, and a fantasy began to unwind in his head. Shuichi removed his hands from covering his eyes, sat back on his chair, and let his mind go wild again.

* * *

_ He looked up just as his office door opened, and Kaede walked through it, clad in just her fluffy towel. Her hair was wet, and smelled sweetly of her shampoo. She closed the door behind her and locked it before she came to his desk, and he turned his chair to face her. He watched as she slowly unwrapped the big, fluffy towel from around her body, giving a bit of a strip tease as she showed off her naked, pregnant body for him again. The towel dropped with a subtle noise to the carpeted floor.  _

_ “Working hard or hardly working, Shuichi?” she asked, as she leaned forward, planting her hands on his upper thighs. Before giving him a chance to answer, she leaned in and took his lips in a deep kiss.  _

_ “Whatever you’re working on, you can take a break for me, right?” she asked once she’d broken the kiss. He nodded, and she stood again. Shuichi followed, as Kaede faced his desk. She grabbed the file he’d been working on, pushing it to the edge of his desk, where it pushed some of the various pens and paper clips scattered on his desktop off onto the floor. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, spreading her legs a bit wider.  _

_ “Now—” _

_ “No, turn around. I want to see you.”  _

_ Kaede obeyed, turning her body around to face Shuichi, and he saw a flicker of arousal in her eyes. She put her hands on the desk and lifted herself up and onto it. Meeting Shuichi’s equally aroused eyes, she spread her legs. He stepped between them, and she wrapped her legs around his lower body and pulled him close. Her hands grabbed for his face, bringing him in for another quick kiss, which he met eagerly. It didn’t last long, but neither of them had intended for it to, anyway. Shuichi broke away and moved down to kiss her neck, Kaede letting out a little surprised squeal, before moaning as he continued. He quickly made his way down to her breasts, taking one of her puffy nipples into his mouth and biting gently. Kaede squealed again, one hand shooting to Shuichi’s hair and grasping tightly.  _

_ “Oh, Shuichi...” _

_ Encouraged by her moans, he sucked on her nipple for a moment more, before breaking away, noting the slick ring around it from his mouth. Without skipping a beat he moved his head to her other breast, giving this nipple the same treatment. He loved her breasts, how full and ripe they were, heavy and swollen with milk for the baby. _

_ He moaned against her nipple, breaking away from it for a moment.  _

_ “I love these,” he muttered, moving his hands up to cup her breasts.  _

_ “You’re making them feel so good,” Kaede replied, cooing a bit as Shuichi bit down gently again. “Yes, baby. Yes, Shuichi!”  _

_ He gave her breast another kiss before breaking away, moving down a bit further to Kaede’s swollen belly.  _

_ “I did this, I put this baby here,” he said against her taut, smooth skin.  _

_ Kaede cooed, running a hand through his hair. “Yes, you did. You put that baby inside me.” _

_ Shuichi gave her belly another kiss  _ (I did this, _ he thought again, the words holding a certain kind of dominance he didn’t know he liked), before pulling away, standing at full attention in front of her. His cock throbbed painfully in his pants now, and he was eager to do something with it.  _

_ “And now are you going to fuck me again?” she asked, and he nodded as he reached down to his zipper.  _

_ “I’m going to fuck you on my desk,” he said, fishing his hard cock out. Kaede licked her lips and spread her legs again as Shuichi pressed forward. _

_ “Put it inside me, Shuichi, fuck me on your desk,” she breathed, low and heavy, as the tip of his cock pressed against her puffy, wet slit. He rubbed his cockhead against her, spreading her lips with the crown with a wet sound. He could feel how wet and ready she was, and he couldn’t wait a moment longer. He gently pushed into her, the slick heat of her pussy engulfing his cock— _

Shuichi was startled out of his fantasy by the sound of his office door opening. For the first few milliseconds before whoever it was entered, he thought that it was going to be Kaede and without realizing it, he held his breath.

Instead, Kyoko entered his office. 

“Oh hello Shuichi, you are in here,” she said, coming into the room and shutting the door behind her. 

Shuichi blinked, letting his breath out. “What— oh yes, I’m here.”

“I’ve been knocking on the door for a few minutes, but you weren’t answering,” Kyoko explained, as she walked over to his desk. “Working hard?” 

“Um, yes, working hard,” he repeated, thinking of Kaede for a moment. He belatedly realized he was sporting quite the bulge in his pants due to his sexy fantasy, and as innocuous as possible, he scooted his chair closer to his desk, hiding his legs under the hollow space just as Kyoko made it to the other side of his desk. He saw her cast a glance to the file that was still sitting in front of him (he was almost surprised to see it wasn’t on the side of the desk like it was in his fantasy, if he was being honest). 

“I see,” she said, looking back to him. “Have you got any ideas about it?” 

Shuichi shook his head. “Not yet.” 

“Well, that’s alright, I’m sure something will come to you,” Kyoko said. 

“I’m sure,” he agreed, before clearing his throat. “Anyway, what’s up?”

“Oh, right. I came to extend an invitation to you and Kaede for a party that Makoto and I are throwing next week.”

“Party?” Shuichi asked. 

“It seems a little silly, but he wants to celebrate the turn of the month, so we’re throwing a little thing.” 

“That sounds like fun,” Shuichi said. 

Kyoko nodded. “I know Kaede is nearing her due date, but if she’s feeling up to it, I’d enjoy seeing her again.”

“I’ll run it by her. Thank you,” Shuichi said. 

“Alright,” Kyoko agreed, the errand done. “I’ve got to get back to my own work now, but good luck with that new file.”

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it,” Shuichi said, offering a smile to Kyoko. She smiled back, and he watched her go. He sighed as she once again closed the door behind her, leaning back in his chair. His excitement had gone down a bit, which he was glad for, but now that he was alone again, his thoughts quickly began drifting once more. 

Like to about how there was a lot of free space under his desk, and how it looked like it could be just the right size for Kaede to hide under and—

“Work, I need to work now,” he said aloud, shaking his head, and sitting up to attempt to look over the file again. 

* * *

“Hey, how was work?” 

Shuichi’s mind was still drifting when he returned home from work, so he was startled to find Kaede waiting for him at the door. 

“So hard,” he muttered, shaken out of his newest fantasy of Kaede blowing him under his desk. 

“What?” 

“I had a hard day today,” Shuichi said with a sigh. “This new case is killer.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Kaede said, frowning. She brought Shuichi into a hug, her belly pressing against his body. She seemed to be over whatever kind of frustrations she’d had since this morning, as she usually made a jab when her belly made it so she couldn’t hug him as tightly anymore. 

“It’s alright though, the day wasn’t a total loss,” he said as Kaede pulled away from him. “Kyoko invited us to a party next week if we’d like to go.”

“Ooh, a party sounds fun! What’s the occasion?” she asked, excitement in her eyes. 

“Something about how Makoto wanted to celebrate it being December...”

His mind caught up to the reason for the party; No Nut November would be over. Both he (Makoto) and Shuichi would be  _ free. _

“...and so if we wanted to go, they would be happy to see us,” he concluded.

“So long as the baby doesn’t decide to come that day, I’d like to go,” Kaede said with a nod. 

“Kyoko said she would understand if you weren’t feeling up to it because of the baby, but I’ll let her know what you said tomorrow,” Shuichi said, and Kaede nodded. 

“Speaking of the baby, though, they’ve been really active today,” she said, grabbing for his hand. He let her place it on the side of her belly, and almost instantly he felt the tiny, forceful movements beneath his palm.

_ I did that, _ crossed his mind once more, and he shuddered at the tiny snippet of the fantasy that returned to him then.

“Shuichi?” 

“I just love feeling them move,” he replied, and Kaede grinned. 

“I thought you might like it, especially after a hard day,” she said, holding his hand in place on her stomach.

“Yes,” he agreed, holding his hand there a moment longer before clearing his throat. “Kaede, I’d love to keep feeling them, but I think I could use a shower.” 

She released her hold over his hand, nodding. “Good idea. That will make you feel better, I bet.” 

He nodded back, and headed for the bathroom. He was desperately in need of a long, cold shower. 

Then, only then, he might be able to get his mind back on work after the long, hard day he’d had. 


	2. fantasy at the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn’t originally planned but the thought, ‘we got shuichi’s fantasy so why not write one for kaede?’ grabbed hold of me and wouldn’t let go, so i whipped a little something up~ hope you like it!

“Just because he can’t do it doesn’t mean I can’t,” was how she reasoned with herself, as she spread her towel across her side of the bed. It was a bit damp, but it didn’t matter. “I’ll really just do as I said and take care of myself.” 

That decided, Kaede crawled up onto the bed, cradling her belly with one hand as she did, and settled herself on the towel. She laid back, getting comfortable with her head slightly tilted to look down at her body. The truth was, she loved how Shuichi was reacting to her pregnancy, but she loved how she looked herself, possibly more. The way her body had developed due to her growing child, it had her stopping to look at herself more in the mirror. And it had her constantly feeling horny. The way her breasts and belly had swelled, how she appeared to be glowing...it was all so much.

“I’ll just take care of myself,” she repeated, as she spread her legs. One hand had begun drifting over her belly, between her legs. She moaned at the contact of her fingers on her nether regions (already slick, as her teasing of Shuichi had gotten to her, as well), as her other hand paused to rest on the side of her belly. She could still feel the baby’s little movements (any time she so much as tapped on her skin, there would be a tiny kick moments later at that spot; rubbing lotion on it had caused an absolute kick storm below her palm), and lately her body’s response to them had been to arouse her, the tiny flutters in her belly shooting straight between her legs. 

She carefully thought out how to proceed with herself with her fingertips, rubbing them gently around her slick entrance; and as she began to conjure up a fantasy in her mind, she gently slipped her digits inside and began to finger herself. 

* * *

_ She is laying on her side on the bed, and Shuichi is cuddled up right behind her, wrapped around her in an embrace as best he could be. He had one hand between her legs, which were spread open for him. He was switching between kissing at her neck and whispering dirty things to her as he pumped two fingers into her.  _

_ “Come on my fingers, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful. So full and pregnant. Come for me, Kaede,” he breathed directly into her ear. She was just on the brink, her eyes squeezed shut, one arm wrapped up and around Shuichi’s head, the other wrapped around the pillow beneath her head. She opened her mouth to moan and bucked her hips, thrusting against his fingers, her toes curling... _

* * *

Kaede gasped in surprise as she was brought to the quickest orgasm of her life. She felt her tunnel clench around her fingers and tried to close her legs, instead causing them to shake uncontrollably. She arched her back, squealing as the quick waves of pleasure washed over her, enjoying every moment, even more so because it was unexpectedly and deliciously quick. 

Once she was done, she let her legs fall open again, popping her eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. She was panting, but hardly realized it. 

“Whew, guess I was more worked up than I thought!” she said cheerfully to the empty room. She quickly realized that she was  _ still  _ worked up, the fast orgasm (fastest of her  _ life, _ she reminded herself) not even close to scratching the itch she still felt between her legs. 

She sighed contently and basked in the afterglow for a few moments, her fingers still inside of herself, before she closed her eyes once more, and began indulging herself again. 

* * *

_ Now Shuichi is laying between her spread legs, eating her out with the desperation as if it was his last meal he was eating instead of Kaede’s pussy. His hands were holding her upper thighs, his fingertips pressing insistently into her flesh, mouth and tongue working in sync overtime to please her pussy. He licked and sucked at her clit, as Kaede’s hands played with her full breasts. Even just tenderly touching them shot sparks of pleasure between her legs, and matched with Shuichi’s tongue over her sensitive clit, she knew it wouldn’t be long before she would have her second orgasm.  _

_ She moaned as Shuichi hit a good spot, attempting to close her legs a bit, only succeeding in trapping his head between her legs. One of her hands traveled down her body and tangled in his hair, and it seemed to drive him on. He gripped at her thighs tighter, enough to leave a few marks but not enough to hurt, and he doubled his efforts. His tongue flicked over her clit before he took it between his lips, sucking gently, as he’d done to her nipples to turn her on. Kaede howled, arching her back and grinding herself on Shuichi’s face, who hung on for the ride as he continued eating her out.  _

_ “Shuichi, I’m gonna come!” she gasped  _ (unbeknownst to her, she actually said this aloud to the empty bedroom), _ and Shuichi said nothing as he just continued on with eating her out.  _

* * *

This time she didn’t actually come directly at the words, but the fantasy continued on as Kaede felt herself brought higher and higher, her fingers pumping madly into herself. Her body clenched around her fingers, and her mouth opened to let the string of moans out. 

“Shuichi, ah, Shuichi!”

Kaede came as she spoke Shuichi’s name the second time, the words followed by a loud squeal as she was pushed over again. Her digits were covered in a quick gush of fluid as she squirted, but that was hardly her concern as she imagined she was really squirting on Shuichi’s face. Her legs shook as she rode through her orgasm, head thrown back into the soft pillow as she voiced her pleasure to her lonely bedroom. 

She finally settled down with a series of pants and moans, tiny shivers accompanying her flushed body as she relaxed. She opened her eyes to see she was looking at the ceiling again, and she tilted her head up slightly to look down at her belly. She couldn’t see past it between her legs, but the damp spot between her legs had told her what she was wondering; she  _ had _ squirted, it had been one of  _ those _ orgasms for her.

“Whew, holy cow,” she said, bringing her free hand up to the side of her belly, and giving it a quick rub. Her passenger was moving around (this time probably in protest) once more, as her belly tightened around them. She rubbed her stomach gently, trying to calm her baby. 

“Sorry baby, mommy just needed to indulge herself a bit, since daddy won’t with me,” she said, hoping the gentle rubs would soothe the baby a bit. She sighed as the baby seemed to settle down a moment later, and realized she was now exhausted. The itch had definitely been scratched, and now despite it being morning and just waking up a little bit ago, she was ready for another rest. 

She sighed again, closing her eyes, and drifted off for a quick nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can have a little unplanned indulgence, as a treat. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> don’t worry, they’re gonna get a sequel where they actually get to bang. stay tuned, it’s gonna be quite the december 1st (august 7th) party~ thanks for reading!


End file.
